Many different types of clocks are available in the market today. Most conventional clocks are constructed in such a manner that their shapes are fixed or rigid.
The use of magnets to secure movable parts of clocks is known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,102 issued to Schiavolini discloses a clock having an interchangeable decorative member which may be mounted directly on top of a fixed glass member on the clock or watch so that it is possible to repeatedly change the appearance of the clock. The patent teaches a securing means which includes a plurality of magnets. U.S. Pat. No. 5,646,913 issued to Quesenberry discloses a teaching clock with removable repositionable pieces for representing different periods of time. The patent teaches that the removable pieces may be attachably fastened to the recessed area of the dial plate of the clock by means of a magnetic type fastener.
None of the prior art cited above disclose a clock assembly having magnetically moveable members that can be configured such that the entire clock assembly takes a different shape and form.
Therefore, a need remains for a clock assembly with moveable magnetically attachable members that provide a modular configuration for a clock assembly.